Everything Falls 2 Pieces
by GiggaGal
Summary: The detente between Sam and Brooke has ended and the Great Brooke War has begun again.


Title: Everything Falls To Pieces- After "Mary Charity"  
Summary: The detente between Brooke and Sam is broken. The great Brooke war begins again. Some confessions will take place.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the episodes, "Mary Charity", the characters, or the show!   
Notes: PG 13  
Category: Romance S/H/B, Drama, and Humor  
  
Setting: This takes place after "Mary Charity" officially ends. Sam and Brooke are talking in the kitchen.  
  
"So Brooke how was it?" Sam said sarcastically.  
"How was what Sam?" Brooke said.  
"How was it you know, kissing Harrison, you looked like you were really enjoying yourself," Sam said.  
"I wouldn't know because you had to barge in on us and interrupt the whole thing, and yes, I was having a good time with Harrison," Brooke said.  
"So are you guys like quote UN quote dating?" Sam said.  
"That's none of your business," Brooke said. She was in the mood to play head games with Sam. She didn't want Sam to know that Harrison and her had decided on being just friends.   
"Why do you care so much Sam? It's not like you liked Harrison or anything," Brooke said. She knew she was going to get a huge reaction from Sam. Brooke was truly in the mood to be a b*t*h. She couldn't help herself.   
Sam spun around. "Listen to me Brooke you don't know anything about me and Harrison. Furthermore, I suggest that you stay away from him," Sam said.  
"Oh yeah why Sam? Are you jealous because he loves me and not you?" Brooke said. She knew she was going to get killed if Harrison found out about her lying to Sam, but it was amusing to Brooke. She had never seen Sam act so defensive over a guy before.  
"Brooke, just do me a favor and shut up," Sam said.  
"You know Sam," she pulled out a picture of her and Harrison, "He'll never even look at you like that or attempt to kiss you," Brooke said.  
"That's it I'm not going to just sit here and listen to you make comments about something you don't even know anything about," Sam said.  
"Oh don't even go there with me Sammy, the only boyfriend you've ever had is George, and you even managed to screw up your relationship with him," Brooke said.  
"What do you mean?" Sam said.  
"Please, has he even liked called you or talked to you all week?" Brooke said.  
"You know what Brooke, I don't have to take this!" Sam screamed.   
  
She marched upstairs to her room and sat down on the edge of her bed. She bent over and put her head in her hands. That girl really has some nerve she thought. If Harrison only knew what kind of person she really was he wouldn't go out with her Sam thought. Sam was still discovering her feelings for Harrison. After she had seen him and Brooke together an overwhelming sense of jealousy had hung over her. She realized that she wanted Harrison. Thus, Brooke was her worst enemy at this point in time. She had to think of a plan to get Brooke back for the little altercation in the kitchen earlier.   
  
**********************************************  
  
Setting: Kennedy High Cafeteria  
  
Sam sat down. She was tired and mentally drained from all the fighting the day before. She didn't know how to act around Harrison either. I mean she hadn't seen him since she took the picture and she assumed he would be pretty angry about that. Harrison much to Sam's surprise sat down right next to her in his usual spot.  
"Why aren't you sitting over there with Brooke?" Sam asked.  
"Why would I sit with Brooke, Sammy?" Harrison asked not the least bit mean.  
"Your going out with Brooke aren't you?" Sam asked. Before she could get an answer the bell rang. Lunch had ended.   
  
Sam tried not to talk too much to Harrison for the rest of the day. She wasn't completely convinced that he wasn't mad at her. She didn't feel like having to fight with anyone else. Harrison could feel that Sam was ignoring him, and he did not like it. He didn't understand what was going on with her. First, she says she's totally okay with the whole Brooke thing. Next thing you know she's interrupting and making sure things didn't get to intimate on his date with Brooke. He loved Sam. He wasn't even dating Brooke. He couldn't understand why she was acting so freaky lately.   
  
Finally, last period rolled around. Sam was at her locker gathering some books. Harrison walked up to her and leaned against the side of the locker. Sam pretended not to notice him. Harrison waved his hand in front of her face.   
"Earth to Sam," he said.  
"Oh, hi," Sam replied.  
"Sam, what's going on you haven't spoken more than three words to me all day," Harrison said.   
"Nothing, why would you think anything is wrong, I'm just tired," Sam said. She grabbed her book bag and walked away before he could get another word in.  
  
*********************************************  
Setting: The McPherson & McQueen Household- 11:51 at night.  
  
Sam heard a creaking noise she turned around. It was her mother standing behind her staring at her suspiciously.   
"Sam, what are you doing up this late, you have school tomorrow," Jane McPherson said. As she came closer she noticed her daughter had been crying.  
"Sam, what's wrong?" she said.  
"Mom why does Brooke always win?" Sam asked.  
"What are you talking about Sammy?" Jane asked.  
"Well, for instance she's got Harrison now too," Sam said.  
"Why would that bother you Sammy, you and Harrison are just friends," Jane said.  
"That's what I honestly thought too, until I saw Brooke kiss him. I felt like someone was stabbing me with one hundred needles. I think ever since Harrison came back from the hospital my feelings for him have changed. I want to be with him, mom," Sam said.  
"Calm down, Sam, your over reacting. Maybe Harrison feels the same way about you too. Brooke and Harrison aren't dating anyway. Do you want to know why? Brooke figured out she was only second in line for Harrison. That means Harrison actually loves someone else. My guess is that person is you. Talk to Brooke and Harrison figure this out Sammy, that's my best advice for you," Jane said.  
"You're right mom, maybe being honest with Harrison is the only way to figure out this whole thing," Sam said.   
  
***************************************  
Setting: Brooke's bedroom- later on that night.  
  
RING RING!  
  
Brooke reached over to grab the telephone. She clicked it on.  
"Hello," she said.  
"Hi, Brooke, what the hell did you tell Sam?" Harrison asked.  
"Hello to you to Harrison. I don't know what you talking about," Brooke said.  
"Sam won't even talk to me anymore," Harrison said.  
"Well, I didn't say anything to her Harrison," Brooke lied.  
"Would you talk to her then, find out what is wrong, okay?" Harrison said.  
"I'll do my best," Brooked replied.  
They both said bye and hung up. Brooke knew this would be almost impossible. They were in mega fight mode. She didn't even want to look at Sam never mind talk to her.  
  
**************  
PART 2 COMING SOON!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
